A Different Sort of Christine
by phantom's love
Summary: This is E/C but isn't E/C. A young woman makes a wish for a better life for herself on her 20th birthday and wakes the next morning in a different place, time, and body. I know not a good summary but can't say too much else w/o giving up the whole thing.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything in this except of course my imagination and my O/C posing as Christine or in her body whichever way you look at it.

**A/N:** This was going to be a one shot or maybe a small two chapter story bypassing most of the tragedy and of course having a happy ending. But I believe I will wait and see as this is all I have for now on this one. Besides, I would like to hear my readers opinions before deciding to continue this one. My other story will still continue to unfold. I am rewriting the next chapter and will have it up soon. Keep an eye out for it and let me know what you think on that one as well.

Your obedient authoress...

**A Different Sort of Christine**

I am Christine Elizabeth Daae but I wasn't always her. But I forget myself...you know not whom I am truly, do you? Once in another lifetime I was another person. My true name was Catherine Rose and I was born on June 15, 1990. On my twentieth birthday I made a wish to live a life without limits or pain. The very next morning I awoke in a body that was not my own, a foreign bed and room, and most importantly no oxygen tanks, wheelchair, or other medical equipment cluttering the room. I was scared at first thinking maybe I had died and was in some sort of odd limbo for surely this is not heaven.

After realizing I could walk unaided and that I could move without pain I rose from the bed to better survey my surroundings. First I noted that there were no electric lights. A candle set upon my nightstand and an oil lamp on a vanity filled with what I would assume was makeup and other such female articles. Noting the ceiling to floor mirror I gaze in it at a body that does not belong to me. I think someone is playing a magnificent trick on me for in the mirror is the Christine Daae from the movie that I had watched right before falling asleep in my wheelchair before my attendant could put me to bed. Then it occurs to me that this is perhaps a dream. That is right I fell asleep watching my favorite movie and am now dreaming it. But where am I in the movie; beginning (I hope), middle, or ending?

"Angel of music, guide and guardian. Grant me your glory." I sing with a flawless soprano which startles me much more than the response for in real life I am a true female tenor.

The responding male voice was the most beautiful voice I had heard since the love of my life left me. "I am honored you should call upon me before rehearsal, but you must be preparing to go now or you shall be late."

Nodding I begin to look around the room for some clothes assuming what I am wearing is some sort of night shift. "Um...Angel? What should I wear to this rehearsal? For what am I rehearsing?"

A deep breath can be heard from behind the mirror. _Do angels breathe?_ I think to myself then remember if I am who I think I now am and he responded to Angel of Music then that meant I was talking to the Phantom before he revealed himself to Christine. Hoping I am correct I ask, "Angel, why do you sigh? Being spectral would remove the need for breath; would it not?" Again a sigh and some shifting or rustling I can't decided which. Pushing my luck I force the farce to end.

"Angel or father,

Friend or phantom,

Who is there staring?"

Deciding to skip some more of the movie to see how much of this dream I can control I sing some more from further on. But what to sing? Something from the final lair scene? Calling his bluff and instantly letting him know I know he is no angel I sing:

"Angel of music,

you deceived me;

I gave you my mind blindly."

Again another breathe. "This game is growing old phantom. I will not play along." That did it for now the mirror is opening to reveal an elegantly dressed gentleman. Well, that is if you can call one who hides behind dressing room mirrors and "haunts" an opera house a gentleman.

"Who are you?" he asks almost instantly figuring out that I am not HIS Christine.

Laughing I shake my head. "Maybe you should sit down for this. If I am not dreaming and this is real you may hurt yourself when you fall over from shock." He nods slowly sitting in the chair at the vanity. "Firstly, if you are whom I think you are there is no need for this." I say as with a flourish I rid him of his mask. "No dramatics or pushing me around either. I have seen already what you look like." Pulling his hand away from his face as he is to startled to really react stating, "There, that is much better. Now I can see who I am talking to."

"You still have not answered my question and are making me angry." Shaking his head and trying to laugh maniacally he continues, "Now you have made even more questions, but you will answer all that I ask."

Nodding and setting in the floor at his feet. "I agree. Firstly, I am not the Christine you know. That you had figured but I will give you my real name. It is Catherine Rose and you will not believe this but I am from the future if this is really the late 1800s."

Doubt filled every feature on his face but other than that there was no other sign of his thoughts or feelings. "I will need proof of this, of course."

"Well, if this goes along with the movie I saw then today is rehearsal for Hannibal and the new managers and a new patron will be introduced." Smiling thinking that if it were that day she could change the whole thing for the better. But what if it weren't, what if she were already past that point?

Laughing once more, "This proves nothing I already know of the arrival of new managers and a patron."

Figuring on this as he is the opera ghost and to quote Madame, "The phantom sees, the phantom knows." I sing but continue the thought spoken in my head. "Yes of course, but did you know that the new patron is the Viconte DeChanney and that the Christine you knew was friends with him as children...you could almost kind of call them childhood sweethearts." I say with a sickened tone to my voice.

Not missing my distaste for such a thing he has to comment, "So, you do not approve of their friendship? Perhaps you wanted it to be more?"

"Absolutely not! In the movie the love struck young ones leave the phantom behind, alone in his lair as a mob is descending upon him." Shaking the scene from the movie from her mind she looks up at the phantom. "I am not her. The Viconte will have to find some other chorus girl to sleep with. I am below his station and that sort of behavior is below me." Looking up again an idea comes to her but she does not know if he will go along with it. He was her tutor so maybe he would go along with the pretense of a lesson to refresh her on what she has learned.

Before she can voice a question of her own he asks, "Being as you are not my Christine, will you quit the opera and leave this place?"

Taken by surprise as to the nature of that question she sits in a stunned silence for a brief moment. "I was going to ask you if we could venture down to your home. I can not go to rehearsal for an opera that I no nothing of except for one aria. Even that I don't think I could sing without many flaws."

A knock sounds on the door startling both in the room. "Christine, rehearsal is about to start and you were not at breakfast. Is everything alright?"

Looking at the door then the mirror. "Does Madame Giry know you? Did she rescue you from the freak show and bring you here?" Too shocked to speak he nods. "Then can I let her in and fill her in as to why I can not come to rehearsal? Also, can I tell her I wish to go see you for a lesson or perhaps to stay for a day or so down there." Again just a nod and she takes it as a yes opening the door. The older woman tries unsuccessfully to hide the shock that is on every feature.

Shaking her head and pointing a finger in a very motherly fashion she approaches us. "What are you doing in here and what is going on?"

Shaking his head he laughs. "I think you ought to sit for this Adele, it may be a shock to your system." After about a hour long conversation Madame Giry decides this is enough sharing for one day. "It is time for rehearsal. You may come and watch if you like I could tell them you are ill if questions are asked?"

"If I watch I believe that for now it would be best if I stay out of sight." Looking to the man she now knows as Eric, "Box 5 is empty during rehearsal. If it is alright with you I would love it if you could take me to it and watch rehearsals there with me."

Bowing and offering an elbow to the young lady he says, "Of course, Madame if you will excuse us we have a rehearsal to watch. My note is there please make sure that the new management gets it. Thank you." With that the pair exit through the mirror right before Madame takes her leave the more traditional way; the door.

Rehearsal went without a hitch as the phantom was in his box with "Christine" instead of in the rafters to drop scenery on the leading lady. The true drawback to this was that meant that that horrid woman Carlotta was able to finish rehearsal and the audience would have to endure her wretched voice for at least a few months until the new Christine could be gotten up to standards on the performance. After rehearsal the pair exited the box via his hidden panel. "That was horrible! Please do not make me endure that ever again!" Eric laughs at her outburst and is amazed she held it in so well. Her face was a blank sheet and she was as silent as death all the way down. It was not until they were fully in the lair and the gate was closed that she had her outburst which to Eric's surprise didn't end there with that simple statement being yelled. No this woman was a hurricane in her furry and gave meaning, real meaning to the saying "hell hath no fury..."

"You will teach me to sing! I don't care whether I sing soprano or tenor but either way I will learn what needs to be learned to sing here and replace her as soon as possible!" Saying this while continuing to pace and throw her hands in the air not knowing what to lash out at or if she can lash out without angering Eric.

Sensing her frustration he brings over a board and stands in front of her making her stop pacing. "Would you like to hit something? Splashing around in the lake and punching the walls helps too." With what she took as permission she draws back and strikes the board sending it flying from Eric's hands. Not satisfied that her target has gone MIA she turns and huffs to the wall kicking, slapping, hitting, and punching it until her hands are bleeding. "I did not mean for you to harm yourself. Here let me..." Before he can finish offering to clean and bandage her hands she storms into the lake continuing to have her fit.

Madame Giry deciding to check on the pair makes her way down in time to see the woman throw herself into the lake. Mortified she runs to the edge of the lake and is about to step in to aid when a strong hand stops her. Looking back she sees Eric shake his head, put his finger to his lips, and point at the lake. By this time she is calmed enough that she is sitting near the shore flopping her hands on the water's surface making small splashes as silent tears roll down her cheeks.

"Stupid, girlish, idiotic behavior. Stupid tears. Stupid emotions." she says softly more to herself than anyone not really aware of anyone else being there anyway. "This isn't a dream. I am really here. I am really Christine. Why am I crying? I have already changed things by not being on stage during rehearsal and am changing even more tonight as I will not be singing."

"Maybe," Eric says as he bends and offers her a hand to assist her in rising, "Just maybe, you are crying for the old life you once had and some part of you misses it."

Making a humph sound she exits the water giving Madame Giry a weak smile and bow. "How could I miss being sick all the time? Having to be cared for night and day? Slowly dying a painful death from something that no one could control?" By the end she is back to almost hysterics and screaming.

Madame senses danger thinking he may lash out at the young woman even though he has yet to. "Your behaving rather like a savage. Calm yourself before you become ill and act as a sensible young lady should."

Taking a calming breath and playing with her fingers she looks to the ground then to her audience. "You are correct Madame. I am sorry for my behavior. Eric, I would still like for you to teach me if you are willing after my display."

Eric approaches and nos offering his elbow again. Thinking he means to take her back up she opens her mouth to begin pleading if she has to. Hand raised to silence her before she can speak. "I am not taking you back just yet. I was going to offer a cup of tea to soothe your throat after all that and a dry change of clothes so you do not become ill."

"Oh, of course, how foolish of me to jump to conclusions. I would like tea as long as it is not too strong or too sweet." Looking at her disheveled appearance she shakes her head and laughs a genuine laugh. "I suppose I will need to go up and find a change of clothes unless you just happen to have something laying around that is my size." The last is said with a wink that is not missed by Madame Giry.

Clearing her throat to remind them that she is still there. "It is improper for a young lady to stay with a man that is not her relation. You young lady are not properly attired to stay in his presence and will come with me."

Shaking her head and backing up toward Eric she refuses to go with Madame Giry. "Christine, you will be safe with her. She has practically raised you."

Shaking her head again and clutching to Eric. "I am staying here. I feel safer here than up there with all those people. Besides won't it raise more questions if I reappear only to disappear again?" Knowing this is true Madame nods and leaves the way she came without another word.

"Now about that tea. I would love some; I am so dreadfully cold now that my anger is gone." Blushing she turns and adds, "That is if the offer still stands and I am so very tired now. Is there some place I can rest?" Nodding (mental note to self I seem to nod a lot with this new Christine...does she have me that off balance) he offers his elbow and escorts her to the other side of his lair where there is a swan shaped bed and some other furniture that she can't quite decide what it is suppose to be.

Indicating the room with his free hand. "You are free to anything in this room. Clothes are in the draws and the wardrobe. I will leave you to change while I make your tea and bring it back here. Is there anything else you would like?" Shaking her head she goes rummaging through the draws hoping to find something simple to sleep in. Maybe I will be lucky and not need all these complicated underthings with a simple gown and can rest with some comfort. Finding just that a simple pull over cotton gown; she changes and finishes just as her tea arrives.

While drinking her tea she can not stop looking at Eric. According to all the stories she knew he as miserable, lonely, brooding, maybe even depressed. The man before her seemed to lack all these qualities. He was even smiling a small, shy smile. Realizing that she is staring and that no matter the era or place it is rude to stare she looks at her tea. Seeing her jerk her gaze away from him so abruptly he believes he is in the wrong and reaches up to rub his face noticing the absence of his mask he begins to panic. Looking frantic and searching silently with his eyes he then remembers that he left it of all things in the dressing room after she took it off and they sat talking for so long. Hearing his movement she looks up from her tea and gives him what she hopes is a gentle and encouraging smile.

"Need not worry about your mask. It is still in the opera and you do not need it with me."

Huffing and still trying to search for something without making any fast or sudden move that may prove to frighten this angel away he ignores her. She knows he has ignored her and it makes her angry but rather than act on anger she goes for compassion. "I said you need not worry about your mask. I only averted my eyes because I felt I was being rude and staring at you." Walking over to him she pulls his hand from his face and gently puts her own hand where his had been. He jerks away from her hand and his eyes dart back and forth as a frightened, corned animals might. "Do not fear, I will not harm you. Will it hurt you if I touch your face? If so I will not do it. I will do nothing that could harm you or bring you pain."

Crying he collapses rather suddenly to the ground curling in on himself and crying. "No one, not even Adele has shown me such kindness or asked if something pained me. I am not worthy of such concern. I am not worthy of you."

"Oh now, that you can stop!" I almost yell at the man that is now trembling at my feet. If I didn't know better I would think I was dealing with a small child not a grown man. Lowering myself to the floor next to him I pull him as best as I can onto my lap and do the only thing I know to do. I sing and rock him until his tears stop and he is asleep. More worn out now then I was before I begin to wander how I am going to move him so I can get us up onto what I assume is the only bed in his home. Waking the on what I would assume is the next morning I find that we are moved to the bed and my arms are in the same position around him as they were before I went to sleep on the floor. Two differences now were; one we were on the bed and two I was laying down on my side with pillows all around holding us in this position.

Madame comes into view. "I was beginning to wander if either of you would wake at all. It took some convincing once I saw the position you were in but was able to get my daughter Meg to come help put you two to bed. Neither of you would awaken for either of us."

Smiling I nodded and closing my eyes drifted off back to sleep. My final thought before sleep took me was, "If this is a dream; please, never let me awaken from it for this is so much better than reality. If this is my new reality than please keep me here and us safe. Either way, dream or reality, if it never ends I win."


	2. A note for my readers

**NOTE TO MY READERS:**

I have gotten a new PC and my story is still on my old one. My brother took my old PC and setup my new one without giving me a chance to get the next chapter off of it. I had about half of it written and saved on that hard drive but not uploaded yet so do not have a way to retrieve it. My father said to give him a few more days to find a thumb drive and a place to reset up the old one to get my files off of it. In the mean time my nephew is visiting and I will not have a chance to finish the one shots for Sweeney Todd, Star Trek 11, Fable, Love Never Dies, and Phantom of the Opera that are each about half finished. I hope to have what is finished retrieved and up soon; so please be very patient with me. Thank you in advance for understanding.


End file.
